A Sleepover And Karaoke Time
by nightsiren02
Summary: I'm back. Ch3preview: "She looks at the group and noted their reactions. Miroku’s stood out the most. She fought the urge to go over there and pummel him into oblivion." Hope you like this chappie minna-san Please R&R thanks
1. Telling of the Surprise

Hi everyone. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. Hope ya'll will enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. Please read and review  
Arigatou minna-san  
  
FYI: Kagome's family is away on a little trip to visit relatives (convenient ne?)  
  
Chapter 1: The Telling of the Surprise  
  
'Perfect' Kagome thinks to herself. 'Everything is in order.' She slowly climbs out of the well. As she starts walking towards the village a silver haired hanyou jumps out of a tree and lands in front of her making her jump back in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she puts a hand to her chest. Inuyasha could smell the anger coming off of her and prepares himself for a big 'sit'.  
  
"Don't do that again." Kagome says calmly trying not to put him in a bad mood and ruin her surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha falls over in shock. He gets up and shakes himself off.  
  
"Where's your book bag at?" He asks looking around for it. 'No ramen' he thinks sadly.  
  
"I'm not staying here very long." She tells him as she continues walking to the village.  
  
"And why not?" He demands stopping her in midst ride again. She puts her hands on her hips and pouts.  
  
"It's a surprise." She tells him. "When we find the others I'll explain everything."  
  
Inuyasha debates with himself on the quickest way to get to the village, because everyone knows that curiosity killed the dog. Right. Deciding on the quickest way he picks Kagome up in a squeal of surprise and runs off to the village.  
  
Shippo stops what he's doing and sniffs the air catching a certain someone's scent.  
  
"Kagome's back!" he shouts startling Sango and Miroku. He bounds out of the hut and sees Kagome and Inuyasha coming through the woods. He runs up to her and jumps into her arms not even thinking about Inuyasha carrying her.  
  
Miroku leans closer to Sango and whispers into her ear.  
  
"That's a sweet picture huh Sango?" Sango only smiles as she hears Inuyasha yell at the kit. She feels Miroku edge even closer and the tell tale hand on her backside. She quickly balls a fist and hits him squarely in the head. "You hentai stop it." She whispers not wanting to disturb the 'family reunion'.  
  
"I missed you so much Kagome." Shippo exclaims bouncing happily in her arms giving no notice to poor Inuyasha.  
  
"Chikuso(sp?) Shippo get off." Inuyasha finally yells at the kit. Shippo realizes just where he's at and jumps off. Inuyasha slowly puts Kagome on the ground, but lets his arm linger on her waist before finally letting go.  
  
"So what's the surprise?" He asks as the others crowd around. Shippo's eyes get bigger.  
  
"A surprise! What is it Kagome-chan?" He asks bouncing around.  
  
"Yes please tell us Kagome." Sango asks still eying the monk who still had a very large handprint on his face.  
  
"Well do you all want to go to my time for a sleepover and karaoke?" Kagome asks anxiously.  
  
"Yay". Shippo squeals. "We get to go to Kagome's world!" Shippo starts jumping around all excited.  
  
"We would be glad to go Lady Kagome". Miroku speaks up. Kagome glances at our loveable dog-boy.  
  
"Well do you want to come Inuyasha"? She asks. He starts to say no, but he notices the hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Fine". He mumbles trying to stop a grin from forming on his face. Kagome starts grinning and gives him a big bear hug; and (much to the surprise of Inuyasha and the group), grabs his hand and runs to the well the others trailing behind. 'She's holding my hand' Inuyasha grins to himself. 'It's actually kind of nice'. They reach the well and wait for the others to catch up.  
  
"Are ya'll ready to go"? Kagome asks as they stop and take a breath. "Everyone hold hands". Shippo jumps onto Kagome's shoulder while Kagome grabs Inuyasha's and Sango's hands which leaves poor Miroku to either hold Inuyasha's or Sango's hand. He looks in Inuyasha's direction and gets a death glare which sends him over to Sango.  
  
" If you even touch me houshi you wouldn't live long enough to see the other side of the well". Sango mummers under her breath.  
  
"Let's go"! Kagome yells jumping down the well.  
  
Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Hope you enjoyed the fic. Be on the lookout for CH2  
  
Please R&R minna-san 


	2. Go Shippo!

Ohyao minna-san. Hope ya'll liked the first chapter. I'm trying my best to keep up with the chapters, its going to be rough but I will do it. College life bites. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. never have never will( but I wanna) FYI:: "." talking '.' thinking *...* lyrics person is singing (.) A/N Chapter 2: Go Shippo !!  
  
The group slowly climbs out of the well with only a few slaps and curses (mainly from Sango directed to Miroku (*grins evilly* perverted monk). As they got out of the well house Sango and Miroku look around with huge eyes. Shippo jumps on to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome-chan you live here?" He exclaims shaking slightly from sheer excitement.  
  
"This is beautiful Lady Kagome." Miroku states as he starts to walk around.  
  
"Come on everyone." Kagome says as she walks towards the house beckoning for the others to follow her.  
  
"Let the surprise begin." She walks to the door and flings it open. The furniture is pushed back to the walls and there was a big karaoke machine in the middle of the room.  
  
"It's karaoke time!" Kagome shouts happily. The rest of the group has question marks over their heads.  
  
"Um Kagome-chan," Shippo is the first to ask "What's karaoke? Can we eat it?" Kagome looks down at him and sweat drops.  
  
"No Shippo-chan, it's where you sing to different songs." Shippo's eyes widen as he starts to jump up and down.  
  
"Me first. Me first." He gets so hyper he starts to bounce around the room. Kagome bends down and picks up the hyper-active kit up.  
  
"Hai Shippo-chan. Let's pick you out a song and a costume." She straightens up and clears her throat.  
  
"Everyone has to pick a costume to go with the song that they sing. No ifs ands or buts. Get it got it good (boy that's a mouth full)." Inuyasha and Sango groan while Miroku has a slight smile on his face. ' I wonder what Lady Sango and Lady Kagome are going to wear.' As if Inuyasha could read his thoughts he stomps over to the monk, makes a fist and slams his head ( I know, I know Miroku is getting a bad beating but its so much fun. Just makes you want to laugh).  
  
"Don't even think about it Houshi." Inuyasha warns him in a threatening tone. Miroku laughs nervously.  
  
"Not even. Don't you guys trust me?" He asks putting on an innocent grin (innocent my butt).  
  
"NO!!!" Everyone shouts. He gets blown away by the force of their shout. He picks himself up and shakes a little.  
  
"I'm hurt." Miroku says as they all roll their eyes.  
  
"Ok Shippo-chan look over the list of songs then go look in the box in the corner and pick out a costume." Kagome instructs the kit.  
  
"Yay." Shippo squeals bounding over to the box while looking at the list of songs. He leans over the edge of the box to look in, but he falls inside the box. After a few minutes he jumps out of the box holding some clothes in his paw.  
  
"Kagome-chan I want to sing this song." He hands her back the list.  
  
"That's fine Shippo-chan. Go into the kitchen and get changed ok." She tells the kit and he bound into the kitchen. She goes over to the machine to set it up. The others come over and watch to see how Kagome start the machine. Shippo bursts out of the kitchen door in a pair of baggy shorts, a white t-shirt, and a dark green vest.  
  
"Oh Shippo-chan you look so kawaii." Kagome squeals at the little kit. He looks pleased with himself and stands up as tall as he can. only to fall over backwards. Inuyasha snickers in the background. Shippo just sticks his tongue out at him. 'Stupid little brat' Inuyasha thinks to himself.  
  
"I'm ready Kagome-chan." Shippo goes to the center of the room and picks up the mike and waits for the music to start. He starts to bounce in time to the music.  
  
*I come home in the morning light Kagome says when you gonna live your life right Oh, Kagome-chan we're not the fortunate ones and kitsune just want to have fun oh kitsune just want to have fun  
  
The phone rings in the middle of the night Inuyasha yells what you gonna do with your life Oh Inu-sama, you know that you're still number 2*  
  
Everyone heard a low growl and turned to look at Inuyasha who did his trade mark "Feh" expression, then turn back to Shippo who was by now so hyper he was almost tripping on the cord.  
  
*But kitsune they want to have fun Oh kitsune just want to have That's all they really want Some fun  
  
When the demon slaying is done Kitsune- they want to have fun Oh kitsune just want to have Some mean hanyou take a cute kitsune*  
  
Again you hear a low growl then a soft "Osuwari" a thud, and then a muffled curse.  
  
*And hide him away from the rest of the world I want to be the one to walk in the sun Oh kitsune they want to have fun That's all they really want Some fun  
  
When the demon slaying is done Kitsune - they want to have fun Oh kitsune just want to have fun, they want to have fun, they want to have fun.*  
  
Shippo takes a small bow then gets off the "stage".  
  
"Yay go Shippo-chan." Kagome squeals and nearly glomps the kit. "That was so kawaii."  
  
"Very good Shippo." Sango compliments him and Miroku nods in agreement. Meanwhile unbeknownst to everyone (even Miroku himself) his hand finds its way to Sango's butt.  
  
SLAP.WHAM.THUD. Miroku is on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"I swear that damn monk will never learn." Inuyasha shakes his head in disgust. Sango still looking ready to kill kicks him a few times for good measure.  
  
"Ok everyone who's next." Kagome asks. Suddenly the room grows quiet. Looks are passed between them.  
  
" I figured this would happen." Kagome states matter-of-factly. She pulls a hat off of the couch. She looks through the paper pieces and picks out the one that says 'first' on it. She then reshuffles the paper back into the hat.  
  
"Everyone pick a piece of paper and the number will tell you what order you will be going in. She also picks a piece of paper. As everyone opens their piece of paper they glance nervously at each other all afraid that they might be the next person to go. The next person to go is.  
  
find out in the next chapter of A Sleepover and Karaoke Time  
  
Sorry about the cliffy minna-san. I'll try to update soon but I'm gonna need some good reviews.  
  
Glossary: Ohayo minna-san: Hey everyone Houshi: Monk Kawaii: Cute Osuwari *everyone's fav word* if you don't know what this means watch Inuyasha: Sit 


	3. Watch Out Miroku!

Ohayo minna-san! Are you ready to find out who goes next. Thank my friend tsumira for getting me off my lazy butt to write this chapter so soon. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer:: Still no Inuyasha (too bad we didn't live in Cephiro where ones deepest desires come true then I would own Inuyasha, but alas we don't so I have to appease myself by writing fics). I also do not own any of the songs in the fics they belong to their rightful artists. FYI:: "." talking '.' thinking *.* some one singing (.) A/N  
  
Chapter 3: Watch Out Miroku.  
  
"So whose next?" Kagome asks looking around. 'I'm glad its not me' she sighed to herself.  
  
"I'm next." Sango says in a low voice. She looks over at Miroku who had a small grin on his face.  
  
"What's that look for houshi?" She inquires giving him an evil look.  
  
"Nothing Sango-sama, I was just wondering how beautiful your voice will sound." He replies with a angelic smile on his face. Sango could feel her heart flutter a little at the compliment.  
  
"Ok Sango I need for you to pick a song and a costume to go with it." Kagome hands Sango the list of songs. She quickly scans the titles wondering which one will make Miroku notice what she wants in a relationship. Her eyes light up when she saw the perfect song. She walks over to the costume box and digs around for a few minutes. She finally comes out with a costume.  
  
"I found a song and a costume." She hands the list back to Kagome and goes to the kitchen to change clothes.  
  
"I wonder what Sango-sama is going to wear." Miroku's eyes start to glaze over slightly at the mere thought of Sango in a different outfit from what she normally wore.  
  
The kitchen door opens and out and Sango comes out wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a purple plaid shirt tied in the front just under her breasts, and a pair of cowboy boots. Miroku simply stares with drool coming out of his mouth his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.  
  
Sango walks in the room with a faint blush on her cheeks. She looks at the group and noted their reactions. Miroku's stood out the most. She fought the urge to go over there and pummel him into oblivion.  
  
She walks to the center of the room where the "stage" was and picked up the microphone. She takes a couple of deep breaths to try and relax.  
  
"Kagome-chan I'm ready to go." She closes her eyes and prays that Miroku would get the message of the song. She smiles a little when the music starts and she begins to sing:  
  
*This is what a woman wants*  
  
Miroku immediately perks up hoping that he will get some tips on how to woe Sango. Kagome smiles to herself because she knew this song and was wondering how Miroku was going to react to the lyrics.  
  
*Any man of mine better be proud of me Even when I'm ugly, he still better love me*  
  
'Sango-sama would never be ugly, and I've always been proud of her.' Miroku smiles to himself.  
  
*And I can be late for a date, that's fine But he better be on time Any man of mine'll say it fits just right When last year's dress is just a little too tight And anything I do or say better be OK When I have a bad hair day  
  
And if I change my mind a million times I wanna hear him say yeah, yeah Yeah, I like it that way  
  
Any man of mine better walk the line Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time I need a man who knows how the story goes He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind Any man of mine  
  
Well any man of mine better disagree When I say another woman's lookin' better than me*  
  
'If I really want Sango-sama to love me I'm going to have to get rid of my perverted ways towards other women.' The wheels in Miroku's head keep turning. 'But I love her and I'm willing to do it.' He nods his head in affirmation.  
  
*And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black He better say, mmm, I like it like that, yeah And if I change my mind a million times I wanna hear him say yeah, yeah Yeah, I like it that way  
  
Any man of mine better walk the line Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time I need a man who knows how the story goes He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind Any man of mine  
  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah Yeah, I like it that way Any man, any man, any man  
  
Any man of mine better walk the line Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time I need a man who knows how the story goes He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind Any man of mine  
  
You gotta shimmy shake, make the earth quake Kick, turn, stomp stomp Then you jump heal to toe Do Si Do till your boots fall away Till your feet and your back ache Keep it movin' till you just can't take anymore Come on everybody on the floor One, two, a-three, four Hup, two, hup  
  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right This is what a woman wants*  
  
"That was great Sango-chan." Kagome squeals while clapping. Sango blushes madly at the compliment. She turns to look at Miroku who seems to be in thought. ' I wonder what he's thinking. I hope the song got through to him. I love him so much and I couldn't bear it if he didn't love me back.'  
  
"Houshi-sama what are you thinking?" She asks walking towards him. He looks up at her and gives her a smile.  
  
"That was great Sango-sama." He compliments her. "You have a wonderful voice, and might I say that you look beautiful in that costume." He looks her straight in the face, not looking all over her body, for once.  
  
"Ari..Arigatou for the compliment Houshi-sama." She blushes profusely over the attention (and for once not perverted) she was getting from him.  
  
"Did you like that song?" Sango questions quietly. She gives a little hopeful look towards him and Miroku could feel his heart start to race.  
  
"Hai I did. The song gave me a lot to think about." He takes her by the elbow and slowly walks her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Houshi where are you taking me?" She asks nervous. She feels her heart flutter with hope.  
  
" I would like to talk to you in private. If that is alright with everyone." He finishes the last part loudly so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Um.. go right ahead." Kagome stutters while Inuyasha gives Miroku a sly glance. Miroku blushes a little.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Houshi-sama?" Sango gives him a puzzled expression as they walk into the kitchen.  
  
Miroku rubs the back of his head nervously trying to form into words what his heart was telling him.  
  
'I wonder what he's trying to tell me. I'm surprised that he hasn't tried to grope me yet.' Sango wonders as she looks at him.  
  
"Sango-sama. I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time, but I've always been too afraid to tell you." Miroku tapers off with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I. Aishiteru Sango. I always have and always will and if that means no more groping women then so be it." He finishes of in a rush while looking anywhere but her face. If he had actually been looking at her he would have noticed the shocked expression on her face and tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hou. Miro-kun" Sango stammers. He snaps his head up to look at her. 'For once she didn't call me houshi-sama.'  
  
"I love you too. I don't know why but I do." She finishes with a watery smile. He closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around her. He leans down to give her a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you do Sango-chan." He mutters in her hair as the pair embraces once more.  
  
Meanwhile out in the living room  
  
"It's about time." Inuyasha whispers to Kagome. "They finally admitted that they love each other." Kagome gives out a small squeal of delight at the thought of two of her friends finally admitting their feelings for one another.  
  
A few minutes later Miroku and Sango walk out of the kitchen holding hands and blushing slightly.  
  
"Miroku-sama did you get everything off of your chest." Kagome asks struggling to keep from grinning.  
  
"Hai I did." He answers. Sango clears her throat a little to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Who's next." She asks looking around at the people in the room.  
  
Find out on the next chapter of: A Sleepover and Karaoke Time  
  
Sorry about the elapsed time between updates. Please review and tell me what you think Thanks everyone nightsiren02 


End file.
